The Harbinger's Lament (A Capu 5M Omake)
by Phoenix Helix
Summary: For those who read keithallen's Capu series. (This fic won't make sense unless you have) Written by the creator of the OC; Apollo and the Harbinger race, as a personalized approach. After choosing to live with Apollo during his exile, Kahlua notices her love grow somewhat distant. Can she discover what's eating at him?
1. Chapter 1

**The Harbinger's Lament**  
**A Capu 5M Omake**

**For those of you whom are readers of keithallen's Capu series, this is a oneshot piece devoted specfically to the character that i personally created, developed and eventually offered to his series as I had once upon a time to ACookieZ for her story "Angel Vs Devil". Our personal views of the character and his influences have conflicted over the span of the series; Apollo has been patered as a tyrannical figure when that is not how i created him at all and much of his character has been left unexplained.**  
**However as i often hand out my creations to many authors, I do understand that personal artistic approach does come into consideration and as such, this Omake is based on keithallen's variant of my creation; the Harbinger, Apollo.**

**I am the creator of both Apollo, and the Harbingers species; that is the only claim i will make. The Capu series i do not own, neither do i own the Rosario+Vampire franchise.**

Kahlua finished preparing as best a meal she could, then looked outside the window and sighed at the same sight that presented itself. It had been several days since Apollo had finished building the small yet sturdy and comfortable home on the hill where they had reunited. The Vampiress shook her head as she beheld the Harbinger, labouring away at several large stone collums with his bare hands, claws exposed.

"Apollo, when will you talk again?" Kahlua whimpered to herself, before walking out into the sloping garden where her husband, or Crown, as he referred to himself. 'Too bad i can't cook...not like Kurumu. I bet he would love something she makes. Maybe i should try and learn?' she thought to herself as she approached him.

The Harbinger; hard at work and wearing nothing then the tunic that he wore typically under his toga-like robes, closed his eyes as he sensed Kahlua come near with the same sweet, innocent smile as she approached. His wife, or Queen as he called her; gave him a sense of calm and comfort whenever she approached. It was the same feeling he had always felt, when in the presence of his Queens over his entire lifetime.

Since his exile at the hands of Lucy with Tsukune's approval; that presence Kahlua gave him, was at best, bittersweet. He finally had a love who would remain with him for eternity, at the price of her own freedom and the failure of his bi-epoch long ambtion. He had not spoken about it to her; indeed he had spoken little, after building the home out of the only things that his Queen had brought with her.

"Apollo? I... made you something to eat!" Kahlua declared proudly as she placed the plate piled with tuna and mayonaise sandwiches on one of the boulders before standing expectantly. The Harbinger smiled inwardly at the guesture before retracting his claws, dusting his hands and approached her.

"Thank you, my dearest." Apollo responded sincerely as he wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly on her perfect cheek. Kahlua returned in kind before allowing him to begin eating. She was not disappointed; it seemed as if she had done well as Apollo appeared to enjoy his meal. Even if it was the same thing he had eaten since they had arrived.

"I was thinking of building a pond..." Apollo mused as he finished off the first sandwich. "Just something pleasurable to look at while I prepare some of the land."

"Sounds amazing!" Kahlua beamed "I bet Moka and everyone would..." she paused as Apollo's face turned from positive to all but completely blank as he simply sighed and took another sandwich in hand. Kahlua covered both her hands in worry.  
"Oh! I didnt mean to upset you darling! I just...I just..." Kahlua began to fret as tears almost began to pool, but found her lip being pressed by Apollo's fingertip.

"Hush, my love." Apollo gently spoke, his face still expressionless. "You have not upset me... I just... just..."

"Please, talk to me." Kahlua whined as she kissed his fingertip. "I've never known you like this; even when i was little. Where's that confidence you're known for?"

Apollo looked at Kahlua, almost with shame before looking down. "I do not think I am ready to talk about most of it. Right now all i can say is that there is no confidence in myself. I can accept the family rejecting me; as one who has seen both sides of their perception, i pretty much anticipated it being simply a matter of time before my reasoning collided with their obstinance..." The Harbinger then cupped Kahlua's cheek softly "But my exile has cost you your own freedom; I truly treasure you, my love, but knowing you are paying because of me... it is... just disheartening."

Kahlua gave a sad smile as she placed her hand atop of Apollo's.  
"Why then? Why fight everyone?"

"Because I am right, Kahlua. May the divine know, that I wish I was otherwise." Apollo replied sadly. "Young Aono may have commendable devotion, but to me he is still just a boy. A naieve boy who has yet to truly learn that actions have their consequences. He has thrown away his heritage; his being human, he has made humanity aware of ayashi, before they were even ready and he has been even placing his own children into harm's way!"

"You mean Akemi and Kumiko?" Kahlua asked, uncertain. "But they're strong enough to fend off countless more..."

"They are still CHILDREN. They should be trained for self defence, not for waging war like I have." Apollo retorted in frustration before taking a heated bite of a tuna sandwich.

"...And about humans knowing about us?" Kahlua asked curiously. She knew that any of Apollo's anger was not directed at her now; she had hoped to get his resolve to drop so that he would let himself finally vent.

"Mankind is not even able to accept the differences in it's cultures, let alone those of Ayashi" Apollo responded as he swallowed. "Barely a century ago, the whole human world had been engulfed in not one, but two wars! Over what; Land? Self-Righteousness? If man was ready to accept itself after just a hundred years following such destruction, i would have achieved this ambition of mine, countless lifetimes ago."

"So you want what everyone else wants." Kahlua confirmed, unsure as Apollo tried taking a deep breath.

"Yes, Kahlua. It has been the only ideal that has kept me sane over this eternity alive... Nothing would make me prouder then to see man and ayashi co-exist in true acceptance." Apollo replied as he continued breathing deeply. "I want the same thing as the rest of the family, but they simply will not listen to reason. I have seen the world fall apart; not once, but twice and i do not want them repeating my mistakes."

The Harbinger noticed the confusion on his lover's face and so resolved to explain. "Ten thousand years ago, humanity knew of the existance of Ayashi; they saw them simply as a plague, a pestilence to be rid of. They went to war, a most bloody war that resulted in the progress of man being wiped and having to start over. It was then i knew that man needed time to understand itself... then i made the critical error of believing them ready five hundred years ago. The consequence; the witchhunts and monster killings."

Apollo's glance turned to the clear blue skies. "It is time that will see both sides able to accept themselves...but Aono, my own daughter...our family, just do NOT see that. They want it done NOW. A selfishness that they do not see for they believe me to be naught more then paranoid. They have that luxury, they have the fortune of not knowing that which i am forced to constantly remember...and it has made them arrogant. 

"My love... as much as i love and respect you... aren't you the same?" Kahlua offered, causing the Harbinger to look at her. "Suppose even if both sides...'understand themselves' as you keep saying. What if even then both worlds can't get along?"

"I cannot allow myself to think that way, Kahlua." Apollo responded gently but resolvingly. "Mankind has so much potential in itself, as do the races of ayashi that managed to survive that war. Time HAS to let them go beyond it, i just know it to be true. But that progress is being hindered to satisfy the blind ambition of a boy with too much power."

"Tsukune? But he's doing so much..." Kahlua suggested urgently.

"He's trying, i know that, my dearest. But he is so intoxicated by his own power, he does not see what he is doing. He is leading the world into another war and does not have the foresight to see it happening." Apollo gave a humorless laugh "It is ironic; here i am, more powerful and wise then he can even process or realize and yet i am at the mercy of that very same boy; influenced by a bratty child who calls me a bully, yet mercilessly kills, even those who could not even harm her."

"Lucy." Kahlua muttered knowingly.

"The day will come, when she is long gone. And with that, so will Tsukune's borrowed powers" Apollo followed up with a desparing look on his face. "And when that days comes, the world will see him as nothing more then a Vampire. Older he might be, but he has become too dependant on Lucy, lending him that power. He has not trained a single day seriously and as such, there will be countless of hidden enemies just waiting to take the chance to put him down."

"But Moka...everyone will..." Kahlua tried to argue, but saw the serious glance on Apollo's face.

"Can they face up to the entire Yokai world?" Apollo challenged "Even if they do, mankind will see it. Young Aono has made sure of that. And when the humans see the truth of Ayashi's own way of living, that is when the trouble begins." The Harbinger softens his expression as Kahlua looks at him troubled.

"My love, my throne was not just 'handed' to me. I have had to earn it. With my own capability, but it has never been about ruling over all; it has been about maintaining peace. It has been my place, to not only prevent pointless bloodshed but also to give both sides hope."

"And Mother Akasha?" Kahlua offered, and noticed Apollo sigh.

"My beloved daughter... I truly do believe that she has found herself falling into the same trap as Tsukune, because he is in the same position as she once was. A human, turned Vampire with the ideal of a brighter tomorrow. Blissfully unaware of the true nature of the world. So much so, she even turned on me...the one person I once thought would never do so." Apollo took another bite of one of the tuna sandwiches.

"But you won't just allow it to happen, will you?" Kahlua asked, her eyes widening as Apollo stood up.

"Tell me, my dearest; how do you help those, who are not even prepared to accept the help that they need, over the help that they want?" Apollo asked almost cryptically.

"I dont understand." Kahlua asked honestly, Apollo smiling softly in response.

"Do not mistaken me; In spite of my deeds, of my words and my views; i love each and every one of them. They are my kin" The Harbinger spoke gently before looking down "It will be heartbreaking to see them all hunted to their deaths...How can i help them Kahlua? I have done everything to warn them, everything to try and get them to see the truth...but the more I press this issue; the tighter their grip and the more they resist. Look at what they have done to me, for simply concerning over the safety of my great grandchildren."

"It didn't help the fact you hit Kurumu pretty hard." Kahlua objected.

"Better they hate me and live, then to love me as i just sit back and let their wasted drama unfold. If I am able to have them out of harms way, at the cost of their 'liking' me, it is a price I am willing to pay." Apollo retorted then swallowed hard "And yet, i have failed either way; they all despise me and will meet their fate in due time at the hands of those they were hoping to see join arms. And i am powerless to stop it; all because a spiteful...forgive the term; little bitch, calls me that which she is guilty of herself."

"Lucy supports everyone else though." Kahlua offered.

"She has also killed those who only attacked because they fear what they do not understand. The only two i have killed...regretfully so, was so i could illustrate a point; their deaths were unintentional and yet here I am; our family rejects someone who aspires to the same goal, yet willingly welcomes a cold blooded murderer with open arms." Apollo harshly shakes his head "Tragic irony, or poetic justice?"

"You mean that rabbit boy?" Kahlua asked curiously "I heard that Tsukune's cousin didn't take well to that."

"I did not go to Witch Hill that day to commit murder; and that is something that seems to place me in negative light in our family's eyes...to that the folly falls on my hands and the poor boy's blood is forever on my guilty hand" Apollo replied sorrowfully before resolving himself. "But surely they must know, deep down, I am not without my mind. I bluffed to illustrate the point, young Aono and everyone called my 'threat' as it were, so I was left with little option but to cease my illustration once he confronted me. If it was death I sort to sow, there would be no Witch Hill today."

"You mean when Tsukune faced you?" Kahlua quickly questioned, keen on her lover's response.

"His death would have done nothing, save place me in even more scorn with our family. Aono would have died a martyred saint while I the heartless assassin would become the author of the very bloodshed I have sort to avoid and the likes of Dracula would have profited from it all." Apollo then noticed Kahlua's puzzled look and so put his response more plainly. "Had I killed Aono, I would have basically become the cause of the same war I yearn to prevent. Aono has been viewed to have bested me and the likes of young Lucy has this notion that she has the means to prevent my rejuvenation if she were to slice me to pieces." Apollo snorted ironically "Of course, I am not that fragile."

"So in other words... Tsukune and Lucy aren't as powerful as you, like everyone thinks?" Kahlua asked; now curious to know the truth.

"Of course not." Apollo replied neutrally. "That power Lucy possesses; that she can lend others, is indeed a useful instrument, but not one that concerns me. Young Aono has placed too much reliance on the ability; believing it to be the trump card, that bests me." The Harbinger looks at his hand and flexes his fingers "An amateur's error; I do not unintentionally fall for the same trick twice and once Lucy has passed on, he will have to learn just how vulnerable he really is. Not by my hand, but by those who rise up and revolt; which they will in time. This is the consequence and the price of relying on borrowed power and allowing complacency to rise from a mistaken victory. If our family has succeeded in anything, it is only for ruining any hope for that what we both seek... and that hurts me more then anything else."

Kahlua simply looked down as she tried to take everything that Apollo had explained, most of it she could not understand but she had come to the realisation that the one she loved with all her heart was suffering; not from physical pain, but from a broken heart and the guilt of her own volunteering to spend her time in exile with him. The Vampiress walked over and wrapped her arms around the Harbinger from behind. Apollo smiled at the guesture before turning to nuzzle and kiss her neck.

"Thank you, my dearest. Not just for the food, but for listening to my lament" Apollo offered with a smile then blinked as Kahlua pressed her finger against his nose.

"You're my darling! I have to do this!" The Vampiress giggled before pecking his lips then heading back toward the house with an innocent skip. Apollo simply chuckled at the guesture before slipping his hand into his tunic pocket.

"One thing is for sure though..." Apollo muttered to himself as he pulled out an ornate looking stone that seemed to radiate in his grasp. "Young Aono will bring naught but death and he is being loved for it. My family will fall because of their unwillingness to listen; to realize that the world does not just belong to them, but to those yet to be. The suffering innocent of both worlds will be the penalty for such." Apollo's glance at the stone intensified. "Make no mistake; I WILL fufill my duty and see both worlds co-existing one day. I will be making my return to the throne for the sake of resettling order towards that ambition, that one would not have to 'rule'...

...Just as I vowed to, those many years ago."


	2. Chapter 2

**The Harbinger's Lament  
Omake 2**

**Since I managed to; at least in my view, write a successful Omake in the previous chapter, I've decided to write a second. Taking place a few weeks after the last.**

"Where is he, Kahlua?" Tsukune asked as he gasped for air, following a crushing hug from the blonde Vampiress.

"Oh, Apollo'll be in his workshop." Kahlua chirpped merrily as she pointed to a door leading to the basement. "You should check out all the beautiful things he's made after all this time."

"Think I might." Tsukune responded kindly before making his way through the door and down the flight of stairs; made from ornate marble, the walls adorned in smoothed rock. The Vampire allowed himself to admire the craftsmanship that it must have taken to accomplish such a feat before reaching the last step; hearing the rough motion of claw against stone.

"Apollo." Tsukune stated as he beheld the workshop; littered with masses of various material before beholding Apollo's winged human state turned away from him.

"I thought I sensed Shinso Blood." Apollo's voice droned as he continued working away on a piece of granite. "Come to sway me? Or perhaps to merely leer at my position. Even for you, boy; I believed to be against your nature."

"...I see you're still as beligerantly fatalistic as ever." Tsukune responded, somewhat sadly.

"And you are still as naievely guided." Apollo responded tartly though distantly almost. "If you have come to test the results of this imposed exile, you succeed only in testing my paitence."

Tsukune could only sigh, he knew from experience how unmovable the Harbinger could be. This encounter would be no different.

"I see this world has become peaceful. From what I'm told, you've done a great job." Tsukune offered brightly.

"Do not mock me, Aono." Apollo replied irritably. "I do so not as a past time but because it is my duty to protect. Something of which you claim to relate, yet when fact is lain out before you, you dismiss it for it is not what you want to hear."

Tsukune's optimism began dimming. "You just don't understand why you're here, do you?" At this, Apollo stood to his feet, Tsukune noticed his lengthy tail flicker in agitation.

"I understand rather well. You have placed me here in this open prison in the hope that I will simply conceede. To stand in line with everyone else; blindly convinced that you have all of the answers." Apollo turned with his wings wide spread. "No, boy; it is YOU who does not understand... or rather you do not wish to accept reality."

"Why are you being like this? That's the one thing that me and everyone just wants to know."

"Because I am RIGHT!" Apollo thundered, his Yokai flooding the room sickeningly, forcing Tsukune back from the immense pressure. "I have had this same conversation with my dearest Kahlua and it seems that she is the only one who has the means of accepting that one fact." Apollo's glance glued onto Tsukune who was already recovering.

"I truly wish I was not, but I am. Call me megalomanical if you wish, but I am too old and too informed to follow the words of a petty boy, given too much power but never seemingly enough!"

"We want the same thing! That's what you said before..."

"What you have provided is a 'tolerance' Aono, not a 'co-existence'! Apollo rebutted furiously. "You simply believe that the worlds of humanity and of Yokai fully understand enough of one another or even have the humility to give one another the opportunity! Man is scared and Ayashi are not without reservations, yet you have simply strolled on in because it is what YOU want!"

"Apollo! Now you're being unfair!" Tsukune retaliated finally "All i see is a being so wrapped up your own self importance..." Tsukune's words were caught short as he found his throat tightening in the grasp of the Harbinger's hand; his two oddly coloured eyes, burning furiously. Try as he might have to summon his vectors, Apollo's grip on his throat made concentrating enough on them impossible.

"DO NOT DARE INCINUATE SELF-WORTH TO BE MY REASONING!" Apollo bellowed in unrestrained anger "YOU HAVE ALLOWED YOUR OWN PURSUIT OF POWER TO DROWN YOU IN ADDICTIVE EMBRACE, ABANDONING YOUR VERY HUMAN NATURE IN THE PROCESS! YOU ARE NO MORE THEN A SELF-SERVING VAMPIRE HOPING TO ALTER THE WORLD FOR YOUR OWN BENEFIT!"

Tsukune's world began spinning as his skull slammed against the far wall of the workshop. Apollo's visage came into view, as did the apparent rage in his guise.

"The world is not only yours, Vampire. It is not only mine; it belongs to those yet to be and how will they see this world? Tolerance only lasts for as dependant on whom's tolerance is tested!" Apollo continued as his temper abated only slightly "You want co-existance TODAY; if it were only that simple!"

"...And you wonder why we won't listen." Tsukune groaned as he began to recover. "Everytime your view is challenged; you resort to aggression and expect us to just go along with it. You're family Apollo, which is why I want to give you each and every chance, but you just aren't helping yourself by being this way."

"Do not talk to me of family." Apollo responded harshly "I have acted accordingly to protect them; for every member of my kin i love more then you will ever fathom. Rather you all despise me for my methods and live, then to die, loving me for doing nothing. I do not care for helping myself; but it would seem it is futile to attempt awakening you to the truth sooner. If you knew your family was putting not only themselves, but the people of both worlds at the risk of extinction; what would YOU do? What if YOU had to make that call?" Apollo's wings drooped as he huffed and sat irritably on an ornate chair, resting his arms on the desk of which it faced.

"Which is why, with a heavy heart, I have simply had to resign myself to knowing I have failed you all." The Harbinger continued calmly "The more I press the issue, the more you resist and I could not just try a democratic approach because I would run too much a risk of you all dismissing the notion. As if this outcome is any different..."

"So what are you going to do?" Tsukune asked unsurely as Apollo turned to a water basin and dipped both his hands in the crystal clear water.

"...I have washed my hands, of all of you." Apollo responded with finality. "It is clear that you have all made up your minds. Foolish the path might be, I cannot stop you without becoming the very thing I yern to prevent. Saying this, I will not watch you destroy yourselves... perhaps this prison is more a blessing then a curse; so I will not have to watch you all die when war comes."

"War won't come Apollo!" Tsukune pleaded with frustration "What IS it with you and this insistant obsession?!"

"When you have lived as long as i have and seen everyone and everything for what they are... perhaps if you are so unfortunate to live that long; you will have your answer to that question" Apollo replied "But I am done with you all. Go on; play out your little drama, then take your place along with the innocent who become the destroyed, the used and the betrayed. But know this, and take it to your grave that once you are all slain, at the hands of those you have sort to bring premature peace; I WILL return and I will carry out my duty of bringing co-existence."

"So you're giving up on everyone." Tsukune stated unbelivingly "What about your devotion?"

"Wake up boy." Apollo huffed sadly as he waved a dismissive hand "Because of your selfishness, co-existance for the next countless generations to come, is just a dream. Now leave this place and trouble me no more."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, my wayward progeny return..." Apollo's voice echoed as Akasha, Moka and Lucy entered the new extended chamber of the Harbinger's estate. "I have to admit, I expected you to come much sooner, if not to once again attempt to sway me." As Moka looked around to find her grandfather she found him just as he emerged from behind a marble pillar as he finally slipped the block into place. "Tell me; has it troubled you, to essentially murder the opportunity of co-existance?" he spoke very dismissively before walking along to the staircase and made his way down.

"Still up yourself, i see." Lucy huffed as she watched him warily, Apollo gave her an aware glance but only for a brief moment as he stood before the trio.

"I would have hoped, before all this that this was simply a leisurely visit, but I have come to realise that those days have clearly passed somewhat indefinitely." Apollo concluded with wings folded.

"It wouldn't have to be, if you would just drop your guard and let us deal with what you began. It isn't your responsibility anymore, Papa." Akasha offered softly as Lucy simply rolled her eyes in distain.

"And just what have you done in the time that I have not been 'responsible?" Apollo asked bluntly as he stroked her cheek. "Have you turned idle as to the state of the Yokai world as of the last fifteen years, or have you simply allowed your 'advisors', Vampires all of them, to restrict your mind so that only those of your species are sated?"

"Apollo, what are you accusing mother of?" Moka asked challengingly and was presented with her grandfather's full attention.

"Hardly accusing; rather I am pointing out fact. Not that you have been very attentive to matters other then those that concern your own children and that of your 'pet'. Apollo responded heatedly before sensing a spike coming from Lucy.

"Still like flying I see?" Lucy sneered before unleashing an arm, posed to knock Apollo back; to her disbelief, the vector never made contact and before she knew it; the Diclonius was being choked in the vice grip of the Harbinger's tail. Lucy tried summoning more of her arms, but the more she tried, the tighter Apollo's tail constricted.

"Still relying on that little 'gift' of yours, I see?" Apollo commented casually before snarling fiercely "DO NOT THEATEN ME, GIRL!"

"Apollo! Let her go, now!" Moka roared as she hurled four of her own Vectors to bind the Harbinger's arms; in an instant, the Vampiress collapsed to the ground, her body quaking immediately after Apollo swung his left hand and with an invisible 'force', severed all four of the tendrils at once.

"That little talent of yours, is indeed formidable." Apollo replied now calmly before waking over, grabbing Moka by her collar and hoisting her to the same height as Lucy, in the grip of his tail. "However these 'vector's are not unlike something I have come across before. The Jigen-Tou technique; of which my associate and friend, Touhou Fuhai utilizes well, works on very similar grounds"

Apollo ironically huffed with a shake of his head before looking at Akasha saddening "And this little gift, that the 'GREAT' Queen Lucy has bestowed, was the weapon you prescribed yourself as the means of 'keeping me down' as you in more or less those words put it? Come now, my daughter, you should know better by now that borrowed power is merely an empty threat when one relies on it too much."

"Please, just let them go." The Vampire Queen asked softly as she just stared back at how the instrument that had once been believed to ensure her father's submission, was in reality nothing more then a façade.

"That I will, once i have said that, what i have to say." Apollo responded sincerely as he turned and stared fiercely at the Diclonius and his granddaughter. "Still so arrogant, after all these years; believing that I am at your mercy while you carry out your 'oh so perfect' plan. You. Know. Nothing. You have seen my intention, but missed out my method. You believe yourselves, along with your 'pet' to be the answer to all of life's problems through show of force with every encounter. Since your 'ascension' you have not even entered the Yokai world even once; you have not seen how it has become a utopia for the Vampire, but dystopia for those of other races; enslaved by Vampires to the point that those victims do not speak out through fear of reprisal."

Moka stared back Apollo incredulously "I do not believe you..."

"Then the proof shall be, in the pudding; as humans say." Apollo responded coolly as he slipped his hand into his robes and presented a blood red orb before raising it into the sunlight. The reflection through the stone, caused a temporary rift between worlds and as Akasha and Moka looked through, they recognized it as the Yokai World.

"I have never been 'trapped' in this prison, Moka; even if I continue to label it such. I have had the luxury of leaving whenever I please though most reason is to acquire what is needed and of course, effects for my dearest Kahlua." Apollo continued as the display continues to depict the vast wealth of the Vampire houses and the squalor of which most of the enslaved races were being forced to live under.

"This...is going on in the Yokai world?!" Akasha covered her mouth in horror as she witnessed herself, going about her business within her estate, all the while being deliberately lied to of the world she was now seeing.

"This is a reflection of yesterday's events, of all things." Apollo responded coldly before looking at his daughter. "You have fallen into the trap that is burocracy. You may rule the Vampires, but the Vampires in turn control you. You talk so much about equality and fairness, when in truth, my daughter; you have not a clue." Apollo's eyes stared deep into the Vampire Queen's "You cannot turn against the Vampires, lest they remove you from the throne and place their own little ruler in place. And you, yourself, nor even with your self acclaimed 'Dark Lord' cannot rally the other races to rise up in your support because to them; you are essentially what their overseers are. A self-centered slave-propagating Vampire who has; in their view, welcomed their misery."

Apollo noticed the disbelief in Moka's eyes as he returned the stone to his robes; the display fading from vision before continuing "And you, my granddaughter have done nothing either; your focus is only on the wellbeing of your family and that your own 'perfection' is assured; you have no idea as to the state of the human world and are completely oblivious to their tolerance of you. As I stated to your 'pet' tolerance is only as good as those permitting themselves to tolerate. Eventually they will see that what they are to you and soon after they will hate you, they will hunt you and they will kill you and everyone who is not human or in support of their crusade."

"If you're so against this, why haven't you done anything?" Moka spat back "You preach on about doing what's right. You defy us all the time..."

"Do not be absurd." Apollo retaliated before finally letting her drop while still holding Lucy in his tail's iron grip. "This is exactly proving my point; my method works, while yours serves only to benefit a few. But since you 'deposed me' as your mother has said, it is no longer my responsibility and last I recall; you exiled me here because I am...as this little one calls me "A bully" so therefore, you should be more then 'capable' of dealing with this." The Harbinger finally swung his tail and freed the gasping Diclonius from his grip before flexing the appendage. "Once upon a time, you would have heeded my council when it was offered, but now; your vanity and following of young Aono's delusions have made you witless and deaf to my warnings."

Apollo motioned to the door with his wing " You will have to learn the hard way, for yourself. I am certain you know your way out." Moka simply glanced back at the Harbinger, defeated and humiliated; the Vampiress lifted Lucy and made her way out of the estate.

"Papa, surely you don't intend to just abandon us. Tsukune told me that you had washed your hands of us." Akasha began sincerely.

"He spoke true." Apollo stated firmly "But I have only abandoned my family for as much as you have all abandoned me, over the promise of power that the selfish bitch, Lucy offers while she commits the crimes that i myself am accused of. Be warned, my child; to embrace the serpent is also to invite it's venom." The Harbinger turned to Akasha before pecking her on the cheek lovingly "I am sorry it has come to this my dear child, but other then for social visits if you come to try and sway my standing, here is a tip; do not bother."

Akasha stared at her father, heartbroken; had her usurpation really come to this? The Vampire Queen looked down as she made her way to follow Moka and Lucy.

"Akasha?" Akasha turned to the sound of her father's voice.

"Next time you speak to Azami, let her know that while I am pleased that she did not turn the boy, I mourn for her loss." Apollo offered kindly before turning serious "But also let Akemi know that she must not undergo the blood rite with the boy she has fallen for."

"I know, because if she does... he'll be your first kill." Akasha nodded back, troubled.

"Humans, are to remain humans." Apollo responded "To put aside self-desire, to abandon self-importance, to devote our duty to our goal...until Man and Ayashi transcend the gods of false. To that goal, know your place." The Harbinger then watched as his daughter walked away, it had been clearly too long since the phrase of which he devised from the motto of his extinct kind had been spoken in its full. 

"And the incident involving the Immortals...That is something I will have to monitor as well." Apollo spoke to himself before resuming his project.


	4. Chapter 4

Apollo stared intensely at his great-grandchildren through the stone's projection, as they left the creverse of the Ant People. It was indeed a revelation to him that such an ancient species; one surpassing even that of his own kind's history, still existed by remaing in hiding. What better place to make dwelling away from others then in plain sight? Even he, with thousands of years of living, had never encountered a single individual, following the hellish war which had seen countless other races to their extinction, so the fact that the The Harbinger continued to observe the group and within the hour, deemed the time right to make his own intentions known.

"Darling~ Have you even had any sleep at all?" Kahlua's angelic voice snapped the Harbinger from his trail of thought and he quickly dismissed the projection before turning to behold his Queen adorn in her thin and laced nightie. The young Vampiress gave a cute disapproving pout, recieving a surprising smile in response as Apollo quickly carressed her cheek and gave her a quick hug.

"I may rest, in time. For now, there is a matter of importance of which requires my attention." Apollo responded gently as he kissed Kahlua softly on the lips and unfolded his wings.

"Ok! But at least have something..." Kahlua blinked as she suddenly found herself talking to thin air. The Vampiress quickly looked up and beheld her husband already airborne, through the open roof and into the skies above, carrying with him a heavy looking sack.

"Silly thing needs to finish that roof." She giggled.

Stepping through dimensions, via the Philosopher's Stone required little concentration, compared to that of incarnations and seals utilised by Witches and many other magic-borne Ayashi. There were many other countless potential capabilities of the archaic item of which Apollo had long since put aside discovering it's origins. The stone of which he now wielded in order to witness the events of the world he was now exhiled, had originally belonged to his associate, Tenmei Mikogami; who had previously set it in his Rosery of Judgment. Following the dismantling of the Dark Lords, Apollo had made it integral to reclaiming the orb and as long as no other knew of it's existance; let alone of it being in his possession, it's powers could never fall into the wrong hands.

Or even that of the naieve Tsukune's.

And so Apollo once again utilised the power of the Philosopher's Stone and immediately was translocated between dimensions and across the great span to his location. As the sickening notion of dimensional twisting subsided, Apollo quickly landed, and pocketed the orb before crouching behind a boulder, overlooking the canyon. With a quick glance Apollo sensed noone in the vicinity and immediately spied the entrance of which Akemi and the others had made their exit. As quickly as one could blink, Apollo had leaped from the heights and glided gracefully in the tunnel entrance. With a quick flick of his tail and folding of his wings, the Harbinger progressed through with a pale shining torch.

Apollo gave himself the time to ponder all he knew of the Ant People; thousands of years of forgotten memories would have to return to him, if he were to be permitted entrance to the inner city; custom was key to their admittance and politeness was indeed a virtue they praised. As he felt himself entering the depths of the upper city, The Harbinger indeed sensed that he was not at all alone; his ears picked up the scuttling of the Ant People's feet as they warrily cornered him. Finally as he made his way to the entrance of the inner city, the voice he was awaiting spoke out in his mind.

_"Kindly do state your reasoning here."_

"It has been too long since your kind and mine crossed paths...Indeed it has been more lifetimes then could be considered by others of my creed." Apollo spoke openly and unthreateningly; the Harbinger restricting the power of his Yokai to demonstrate unhostile intent. "I have come to pay homage to the Queen of your Colony." Several Ant Men approached in silent communication, Apollo aware of their telepathic way of speaking, remained curteously quiet.

_"Just over an hour ago, we had made aqquiatence with a group of young 'Vampires' as they called themselves. Curious, but are you in league with them by chance?" _A much broader voice spoke into Apollo's mind.

"That I am, in a manner of speaking." Apollo replied with a nod "However, they are also the second reason for my coming here. For that reason, I humbly beg an audience with Her Majesty."

_"...Though illogical, this has been in accordance with tradition; what do you bring for our Queen so that she may obligate your request?" _The first voice spoke out again. Apollo nodded as he placed the sack gently before him and took two steps back. As two of the Ant Men made their investigations of the sack's contents, Apollo's knowledge of the culture of this race came back as if he had always known it.

_"I see. You are well informed of our tradition..." _A third young voice spoke out as a young Ant man revealed a large, whole leaf, one of many, before pausing in thought of how to address the new arrival.

"My name is Apollo. I am a Harbinger...or rather should I say, the last of." Apollo responded neutrally; the constant reminder of that fact returned that lingering bitter taste that he longed to purge. Several of the Ant men looked at him curious as to his tone then simply nodded as one picked up the sack.

"Very well, 'Harbinger', you may accompany us to make your appeal."

The first voice concluded before the broadest of the Ant Men motioned forward, leading down the passage to the inner city. Apollo followed respectively at arms length and put away the torch as the city itself; a labyrinth of walkways were lit by ornate and clearly old pitch lamps. Many of the Ant people; young and old stared in awe of Apollo though many of them shyed away when he offered a nodded head in greeting

_"It has been many a thousand years since a visitor came even this far, so we do hope you garner no ill will from the behavior of many here." _The second voice spoke casually as they continued through the impossible depths of the canyon's interior. Apollo silently admired the craftsmanship of the inner city and was eventually made all the more astounded as they approached what appeared to be a single, ornate chamber guarded by three more prominant Ant Men, far stronger from the many others that Apollo had walked by.

_"Please do, wait a moment." _The third voice spoke as the youngest Ant man bowed and communicated with the Queen through telepathy, Apollo guessed as seconds later; the guards stood down and stepped away from the entrance.

_"Your audience has been granted. Though this is indeed a rarity, for her Majesty seems very eager to meet you."_

"My thanks." Apollo responded as he entered the main chamber, as he progressed, he beheld the Queen of the Ant colony; gigantic in comparrison to the others. As Apollo approached and bowed with his wings wide spread, he could hear the gasp of awe escape the mind of the monarch.

_"Apollo... The prodigal child..."_ The Queen spoke through Apollo's mind, her voice very withered as a reflection of her actual age. _"Ninty-fifth son of Hypestian and Eolpe...and the last existing Harbinger..." _Apollo's eyes widened in disbelief as he heard the Queen utter the name of his father. How could she have known?!

_"You need not speak. I know your mind, child." _Her voice soft and kind. _"And while my many children have the power of telepathy, as Queen, I possess the means to read the minds of all in my presence."_

"Child. It truly is beyond eternity that I was last called such." Apollo replied humbly and arose as he noticed the Queen beckon him to do so and approached at her beckoning. As he did, she reached out with withered hands and carresed his face.

_"Hmm, such a long time since I last glanced at the face of a Harbinger..." _Apollo then heard her laugh softly again.

_"It is truly surprising to you, child; to hear that one exists whom is older than yourself. But I was barely a pupa when that time was so..."_

"Honoured Mother of this Colony, I understand you must have read much in my mind. But for the sake of my purpose here, may I speak my words of..."

_"Of caution. That the child of your Granddaughter; the Vampire, Akemi approached my colony and offered her father's hand of integration?" _The Queen offered kindly as Apollo nodded.

"Indeed, it is so. My kin has her heart in the right places, but like mankind and many of the Yokai world; she is still only a child, as is her father in comparison to you and I." Apollo replied earnestly. "My family is on the verge of repeating the mistakes of the past and despite my many efforts and insistances; their ideals have blinded their vision."

_"I understand your reasoning, child. But i have equally seen as much fear, sadness and anger in your ancient heart. Have the callous acts of others, tempered you so, as to surrender hope?"_

Apollo's face turned down as he swallowed "With all due respect, Honoured Mother. You may read into my memories, but only when you have truly experienced those horrors... you were not there; in those horrific last centuries of that war. Not only was my kind long dead and Vampires were either enslaving humans or being slaughtered by them... there were the travesties that still haunt me... The Dust Empire, The Legions of the Damned, The Blood Clan, The Scourge, The Wraith King marching on with his countless armies of Renfields and Ghouls, powered by Belial Oil..." Apollo's mind raced with urgency as he recalled the brutality and the horrors he had endured. As he looked up, the Ant Queen stared sympethetically as she saw the Harbinger's tortured soul.

"The world...became what many humans today, know as Hell. And my fear is that with young Aono's naievity forcing these two sides together that the same is to be repeated; hell will descend once again and there will be NOTHING i can do to stop it!" The Harbinger's voice quaked in his frustration.

"And what's more, instead of preventing this war; with the deeds of my kin, they are guaranteeing it!"

Apollo suddenly was startled as he felt his head being wrapped in the arms of the Ant Queen, her aging, soft voice echoing within him to calm.

_"Hush, boy. Hush. I know I never experienced them first hand. But I lived under my mother, who took in so many after the manmade instrument all but wiped out everything on the surface above. Those survivors spoke just as true words as you have now. I know your intentions and I understand your passion for co-existance. Your reasoning is logical and admirably so."_

Apollo gazed up at the Ant Queen's wizened face as she continued.

_"You have reigned for the sake of only ensuring this grand goal. But there is only so much you can do, my child; your family have chosen their own path, just as many young Ant Queens after I, shall determane the future of this colony. This new evolution in the way both man and Ayashi think has to be permitted to thrive on it's own. You cannot stand in the way of change, Apollo. If you do, you will be left behind."_

"And when war ravages the world? When my family are dead or dying... just as they do over and over..." Apollo choked "While i live on, doomed to watch this purgatorial cycle for the rest of eternity."

_"...Do you believe Claudia would have wanted you to curse your existance, because of her unintential turning of you?" _Apollo's eyes watered at the mention of his first Queen's name. The Ant Queen continued on as gently but firmly as before. _"Your Claudia, Gabrielle, Vale, Helere, Lucia and Miyu were all so fufilled by the love you gave them; that much i can see through your memories. Kahlua herself, I can say for certain feels the same. Would your death at the hands of your own kind have given these women and the many you call kin the life they have?"_

"...So what do i do?" Apollo asked as he knelt limpingly "Do I continue on my path to guarantee the future that all those to be deserve... or do I simply resign myself to being nothing more then a relic, in a time long having discarded me?"

_"Tell me; are you not the Harbinger? The last remaining living being from a race believed to be the emmisaries of the Gods? Is it not your role to do what is right for all beings, no matter how much pain it brings?" _The Ant Queen lifted Apollo's head and forced him to his feet. _"Noone can predict the future, not even I. Hope, is what is keeping your family striving on their path. Yes they have their flaws and in many ways i agree that they are hypocritcal. But the ways of the warrior no longer apply in your world; you must see that, Apollo. Instead of allowing your fear of the Hell this world endured in millenia gone by, use your wisdom to let each one of your kin to see their flaws in which to rectify. Put down your claws, Harbinger and I believe that your children may begin to learn to understand you."_

Apollo listened intently to the wizened Queen's words and for the first time in the longest time, heeded the council of one whom he would admit was far wiser then he had been. It was giving him a feeling of a recently abandoned notion. More powerful then the powers he himself boasted, more acute then even the greatest of his devotions.

Apollo wiped his eyes, his body ready with resolve. "It is funny, that I came to offer my own council, only to recieve much more enlightening advice. For that, I thank you, Honoured Mother."

_"Know that you have my support, eternal child. No matter which way the tides flow in the future. As do your family; when the time is right, we ourselves may reveal ourselves, but not before." _The Ant Queen responded softly with a nod which was returned with a reverened bow.

"And that I thank you for. I truly apologise for the interruption." Apollo offered with one final bow before turning to leave.

_"None needed, I will indeed thank you for allowing me to know that there are indeed many whom aspire for what is rightfully aspired for. I must also thank you for the gift; these are indeed a rare find in these lands." _The Ant Queen responded playfully as she took a leaf from the sack and began chewing on it.

"I will remember you take a liking for them. Until next we meet." with that, the Harbinger left the royal chambers and within moments headed to the exit over looking the Canyon.

-

'Young Aono, I still have issue with my fears; fears of that past which may come to overtake all that we know. Perhaps not anytime soon will we cross paths young child, but should we, hopefully I may try once again to bond with you all...I truly do miss you all.' The Harbinger thought to himself Apollo smiled as he flexed his wings behind him and unpocketed the Philosopher's Stone, looking at each member of his family, going about their business.

'But perhaps that is indeed what i was needing, the taste of that notion I so recently discarded. Hope...and it is truly refreshing to sample it once more.'


	5. Chapter 5

Beckman, leaned back in his office chair with a sigh; ever since arriving home he had immediately began typing down notes for an extensive additional budget review. The reputable professor had been typing and jotting down notes as if he were a man possessed, until at last, he noticed that the sky was turning dark and with that, decided to prepare a quick bite to eat.

As the doctor left his study to enter the kitchen and reached for the fridge, he could not help but be awed at the revelation that Tsukune had given him after his presentation; the very fact that a being of his life's investment in pursuing was somehow still alive.

Apollo existed.

"I wonder if i'll ever get the chance to meet him." Dr. Beckman muttered to himself as he resigned himself to making a light salad. "To think...how much knowledge he could bestow... I'll have to try and appeal to that Vampire..."

"That will not be necessary." A broad, deep voice responded, causing the doctor to turn in horror; the ingrediants of what would have been his meal, spilled across the kitchen. Leaning with his back against the door frame, was the robe clad figure that was Apollo. Beckman's breath was frantic as the deep stare of the Harbinger's guised blue eyes, stared deeply into his own.

"I do believe there is an saying amongst humans: Talk of the devil, and he is presently at your elbow." Apollo spoke again, somewhat amused at the good doctor's skeptical reaction; the doors of his home were locked and he had not noticed any sign of forced entry.

"This is just too conveniant; if you're THE Apollo...show me." Beckman bravely retorted in spite of the fear causing his legs to weaken. Apollo's glance lightened somewhat as he nodded.

"Do not be afraid, human; I am not here to cause you harm and I say this for what you are about to witness is often more then what many a man's mind permits in this day and age to accept." Apollo kindly replied before standing firmly. The doctor's eyes widened in a mix of awe and horror as the figure before him shifted into a taller, more toned, stone-chisled form. Beckman's focus however was toward the horns upon the figure's head, the one irisless amber eye conflicting against the slit blood red eye, the razor sharp claws on each of his fingers, the powerful tail which swayed from his posterior and on the magnificent span of his black feathered wings.

"...You're a...you're the..." Beckman stuttered as his legs finally gave way and the good doctor was forced to slide against the fridge as he landed on his rear.

"Yes, Dr. Beckman; I AM Apollo..." The Harbinger responded with as gentle a voice as his humanoid state would permit, though it was still enough to force the human before him to flinch. Apollo gazed at him as if to say he had seen enough and returned to his human state.

"So. I would believe you have many a question; you surely seemed to have that in mind at the presentation." Apollo stated amusingly.

"...Apollo...the Annunaki..." Beckman began as he tried to find his voice, then flinched as Apollo offered his hand.

"Time truly distorts fact, permitting the game of Chinese Whispers to play on and alter the nature of how those descending percieve the past. No, Doctor; I am not an Annunaki, I am, as the closest word in modern English would define; a Harbinger." Apollo replied in a collected manner as he knelt down to Beckman's level.

"But...but the tablets state..."

"I am afraid you have been the victim of a clever hoax." Apollo explained as the nervous human eventually began to regain his nerve. "Or rather, you have gathered nothing short of propaganda; left behind by the remnants of a generation who sort to hide their former shame."

"I...don't follow you... The carbon dating of the tablets was set at fourteen thousand, two hundred and thirty one years of age!" Beckman tried to retort in denial. It was clearly something that Apollo realised that the good doctor did not want to have to face. The Harbinger could not help but have some sympathy for the man.

"Fourteen Thousand years ago; I was not known to the world." Apollo stated grimly as he recalled all the millenia he had spent in self-exile. "While the carbon dating of those tablets is accurate as to the stone itself; the text itself is much younger. My reign did not begin until just under Ten Thousand years ago and I made as little encounter with man as possible."

"...Just how old are you? And how are you still alive?" Beckman whispered then shook his head apologetically for his abrupt, unintented rudeness.

"Twenty Thousand, Four Hundred and Twenty-Five, from when I last counted...perhaps older?" Apollo answered thoughtfully before shurgging his shoulders "I have long since forgotten. Time before my re-emergence was somewhat insubstantial and as such, it matters not. As for how I still live; that is complicated."

"And you say these tablets and the word's they depict; they're nothing but properganda? Why would anyone go to such lengths?" Beckman asked; his fear now replaced with a professor's curiosity.

"The 'True Ones' that are mentioned; they are indeed Vampires and it was among this race that most likely created these fabricated accounts." Apollo replied directly. "Better to live with some distortion of truth then to live in the shame of the absolute."

"What truth?" Beckman asked earnestly before grabbing a pen and paper from the nearby table. Apollo took some time to think of how to explain; there was much to detail and it would perhaps take the rest of the human's lifetime to comprehend it all, if ever.

"...Yes, humanity and Ayashi once upon a time, lived amongst each other; but it was not as peaceful as you have been lead to believe. You Humans bolster an incredible talent of survival and an insurmountable skill when it comes to adapting to your surroundings; you are capable of defying nature's law by flying in craft, you are able to treat wounds and illnesses that would otherwise end your life and you are capable of fantasy of such grandeur that many delve into novels and as such, become Gods in their own little worlds." Apollo explained in length before breathing deeply.

"However, with these exceptional gifts and the unfortunate circumstances of you being prey to many a predator; your kind adapted to combat and as such discovered the art of war. With the discovery of that art, desire elevated to greed and violence for the sake of violence followed after."

Beckman stopped writing notes as Apollo elaborated, almost as if in riddles. The Harbinger noticed and coughed in apology before looking down as he recalled the memories.

"For a while back before my return to the world, man and Ayashi co-existed in an unparalled alliance; Man for the talent of development and Ayashi for the power to make what would be, by yourselves impossible; even by today's standards. However, mankind's accelerated progression lead to arrogance and believing yourselves invincible, rebelled against those who had worked alongside you and sort to wipe out Ayashi of all kinds with extreme prejudice. This was, the start of the First Man-Ayashi War."

Beckman could not believe what he was hearing; Man had been the ones to instigate a war of unparamounted destruction against not just another country, but of an entire way of life.

"...Apollo...may I call you that? Forgive me if i seem skeptical, but surely it did not just turn out like you say." The Doctor suggested hopefully, the response merely doused his hopes.

"Good Doctor, I remember a time when humanity was pure and hopeful; peaceful and co-operative." Apollo responded saddened. "...And without my race to guard you against the circumstances that lead you to this 'evolution' if you will, you were left with no option but to walk the path you walk; even now."

"Your race, guarded us?" Beckman asked curiously and recieved a nod.

"Yes. My race; the Harbinger's one true goal was to protect man from having to resort to such measures so that you would just survive. The Vampires of old, believed you to be nothing more then a herd of cattle; existing to sate them and to serve them; we believed differently. We saw your potential and we knew that a true golden age could arise if only you could be allowed to do so" Apollo's face gave off the grief he was fighting to contain.

"When my kind were wiped out... man was left utterly defenseless; easy prey for the Ancient Vampires; you survived because you adapted, hardened but as such; became as blood thirsty as they. For thousands of years, we had fought the Vampires of old; we fought, we died, we killed for the sake of your innocence and the grand goal...only for it to be lost after just mere decades of our absence."

Beckman's mind reeled with the facts that the ancient being was portraying to him. The Doctor was still skeptical of some factors, but he could not deny that Apollo was speaking nothing short of the truth.

"...What wiped out your kind?" Beckman almost regretted asking the question as the Harbinger breathed out heavily and strained hard to retain the agonising pain within his mind and in his heard.

"We wiped ourselves out." Apollo eventually muttered painfully. Beckman decided to change the subject; while his mind reeled for more elaboration he could clearly tell that such memories caused Apollo pain, though he could tell that there was so much that the Harbinger was just not saying.

"Apollo, A Vampire by the name of Tsukune said that you did actually try to bring about a co-existance with both sides. Was he telling the truth?" Beckman offered sincerely.

"I did. Five centuries ago; based on the faiths that were most popular that I gulliably believed, practiced peace. The witchhunts, superstition, crusades: behold the result." Apollo responded, still pained. "And now the same drama is unfolding once again, I fear. Though man has not responded in arrogant supremecy at the moment, I simply believe it will be only a matter of time. However I can only hope that fate does not inevitably repeat itself."

"You mean with the Vampire i spoke to; I believe he and another by the name of Akasha overthrew you fifteen years ago?"

"Overthrow is perhaps an ironic term. There is a difference between submission and defeat; I may be willing to do what is right; regardless of the consequences it may have for me, but I simply cannot find it within myself to harm anymore of my family then I already have." Apollo responded defeatedly; Beckman's jaw dropping.

"Tsukune and Akasha are your family?!" The Doctor couldnt believe his ears at the revelation.

"Yes. Akasha was a young girl I adopted shy of a thousand years ago. Young Aono...well he was converted; rather profaned by my Granddaughter, through Akasha into a Vampire. His blood is my blood and as such, he is kin; regardless of how we see things in a different light." Apollo stood up and breathed in.

"But I believe that is enough, for today, I shall now take my leave." Apollo declared with finality before walking out of the kitchen; Beckman quickly walking to catch up with him.

"Please, there must be more you can tell! If you only give me the time, I can perhaps help?" Beckman offered desperately. "For the sake of my research and the potential for co-existence..."

"If you wish to help, good Doctor...tell young Aono nothing of my presence here." Apollo replied sincerely. "And also, be aware that co-existance is still a long ways off. I merely hope I am wrong and that the world is truly ready for what the boy intends." Apollo reached into his pocket and pulled out the Philosopher's Stone before giving a small smile. "It was truly a pleasure conversing with you. In spite of the pain of some memories, it was truly a pleasure speaking with you, good Doctor; perhaps soon we can meet up and converse, rather then me arrive unannounced?" With that last statement, the Doctor was forced to look away from the immense flash of light that sudddenly eminated from the stone. When he was finally able to look again, the Harbinger was gone.

"...I just hope i can remember all that!" Beckman exclaimed as he rushed back to his study; his mind reeling with new facts, from his unofficial interview with the Harbinger.


	6. Chapter 6

"You have such a wonderful family, have to admit; I'm finding myself a little jealous..." Beckman mused as he continued watching happily through the vision before him, compliments of the Philosopher's Stone. This was the second time that the renowned archeologist was in the presence of what he considered the essential epitimy of his life's work, in his very office. Apollo however was not as equally enthralled in the sequence of events as he sat almost sollomly near the open window.

"I truly wish, I could share your enthusiasm." Apollo simply stated, causing the good doctor to turn to face him in confusion.

"You're not happy to see your family do well?" Beckman offered, but again the Harbinger's glance refused to budge from the horizon.

"I am not happy for the expense that has come of it." Apollo responded, this time with a tone no less recognisable as melancholy. "Three more humans; throwing their very gift away in exchange for power...or what they believe to be such. In their pursuit of life, they have simply allowed it to slip away and given not one instant to realise just the magnitude of that which they have lost." Apollo looked to his hand as he flexed each finger "Aono, you cannot possibly understand the bigger picture; the rapture, the imperative and the long term result of your actions, and yet you must, if your so called enlightenment is to place me as naught more then a paranoid relic long discarded."

"Are you talking about...the two boys your granddaughters turned and the elder gentleman..." Beckman almost swallowed as he beheld Apollo swiftly turn to face him, with a glance that portrayed a symphony of sorrow and anger.

"Profaned. Not turned. Profaned." Apollo stated firmly. "You as humans are capable of your aspiring marvels BECAUSE you are humanity and yet Aono gives no quarter to the thought that his own children are poisoning the very species they sort out to dwell amongst! Tell me, Good doctor; just HOW could I show even a slither of euphoria for such an abominable act!?"

"...T-Tommy was the boy that...died...right?" Beckman stuttered, this was indeed new territory for him; as a studious man, he hadn't considered much in the field of confrontation and before him was not only a being who was ancient, but also powerful; immeasuably so, and angry in what seemed a maze of elaborate conflict.

"And he was BETTER OFF!" Apollo exclaimed with a snarl, causing the doctor to flinch. The Harbinger quickly breathed out and let himself look toward the horizon again.

"THIS is the future he offers? Man and Ayashi as one? Quite literally, given how he holds no objection to impressionable youth to throw away their actual lives in exchange for what? A few thousand years of existance before they find themselves; if they're lucky to not have died from accident or battle, the target for assassination from their own creed!"

"W-what? Are you telling me... Vampires...are self-destroying?" Beckman asked in disbelief; it was certainly not the impression he had recieved after talking to Tsukune.

"In spite of their immortality and their kind's nature to grow stronger with age, they fall victim to decadence and incompetance when they believe themselves without adverse." Apollo responded harshly. "My granddaughter's own father, the 'do no wrong by my own Akasha's eyes' Issa Shuze,n can attest to that; he ascended to the head of his clan, not because he was his own father's favorite, or that he held the best ability compared to his siblings...but because he murdered his father while he slept!"

"Lord Tsukune never gave off any sort of vibe that he'd want that kind of power though..."

"But he is eventually going to slip, as will my daughter from the looks of things; all of my family who can be recognised as Vampire will be prone to face such a fate." Apollo corrected. "And when that day comes; be a thousand years or so, just what will the world of man and Ayashi do when they see the actual dark side of their so called 'allies'"?

The Harbinger raised his free hand toward the middle aged human; who was that lost in what was being spoken, his own hand was jotting down words frantically and automatically. Apollo closed his outstretched hand and then guestured as if to shake away something.

"This so called 'alliance' will easily crumble. War will commence and once again I will have failed ALL because of the delusion of a boy who cannot even comprehend eternity."

"Is that why you segregated both sides?" Beckman eventually found his opening to ask, his question was immediately responded to.

"If Tsukune's ambition, not so diverse from my own, was so simple; then NONE would have ever suffered in this world." Apollo retorted before standing and looking back to the human, surrounded with what seemed to be piles worth of notepads, it had indeed been a long day of discussing events from history. From these alone, Beckman could write a volume of books. The Harbinger simply stared at his entranced company.

"In short, I segregated man from Ayashi so that man would have the freedom to come to understand itself, in time; no matter how long it would take. Ayashi simply needed to learn what humanity knows so well and so all it took was me to maintain the peace between those races, as an Overseer, an Overlord, an Emperor, call me as you wish. Man, in short; is just not ready for this. I can see it, anyone who looks beyond just petty desire could see that." That last statement was all it took for Beckman to finally put down his eighteenth pen.

"And you haven't simply stated that to your family...because?" Apollo almost could have comically slouched at the question.

"Because, my family don't want to hear the truth; they simply will not listen. Force, as I attempted in the past will only alienate me and my trying to 'reason' comes across, in the words of a particular hypocrite; as the demanding rants of a 'bully'." Apollo growled before taking a quick glance at the kitchen wall. Hit his head over and over at that thought of frustration was quite so tempting but not only did he know that it would not solve his issue, he did not wish to force his company to have to deal with what would've been a hefty dent in his home insurance.

"My family is only interested in what can happen for THEM and this generation; perhaps one or two more after that, but they have not even given a thought to what is to come to the minds of those in another ten millenia. My ambition for co-existence extends for much longer then just a few stone throws in a pond, could you understand that?" Apollo asked and noticed Beckman simply nod to which he sighed. "My young friend; do you answer so, because you look to a bigger picture other then just what may be tomorrow, or are you simply agreeing because I may have yet to offer information for such an inquisitive mind?"

Beckman opened his mouth to answer but found himself unable to find any words in which to match those of his living wealth of intrigue. Apollo could only sigh, before collecting the Philosopher's Stone from the desk.

"As I expected. Even within the minds of some of the most intuitive of Man, I find myself proving that you are all not ready for this. I guess I will simply have to endure young Aono's failure, be it in this year or in the next thousand." Apollo bowed slightly before making his way out of the kitchen and to the apartment's door. Beckman, still lost in what had transpired, had to force himself to return to the world around him.

"Apollo! Forgive me, for my lack of an answer, but I honestly would need to consider how to answer that. You ask me something that could indeed affect countless others then myself." Beckman exclaimed before almost bumping into the robe clad ancient; the archeologist could've sworn he saw a ghost of a smile on Apollo's face as he turned to face him while opening the door.

"Now that, is an answer worthy of merit, young one; I commend you. If only my granddaughter's pet would realise the same. Until next time, my friend." Apollo commented with yet another slight bow.

xxx

Within moments, Apollo found himself walking along the streets surrounding his 'inteviewer' as it were; walking in a random direction as he allowed his mind to postulate the events he had witnessed.

"Most intruiging is the re-emergence of that prehistoric race. Potentially there could be more complications because of them...A matter of concern..." Apollo's whispered monologue was cut short as he noticed several bulky men pursuing a young couple and it wasnt a second later that the ancient winged being recognised these men's true nature as he followed and saw them block off the young couple as they made a wrong turn down an alley.

"Minotaur... Aono, once again you are proving to be careless; you allow this similar scenario play out so frequently when you are trying to impress an immature generation? Foolishness." Apollo and made the second long pursuit and beheld four of the disguised ayashi pinning a young woman barely in her twenties against the wall and the Harbinger knew their intent as a much larger one pinned the woman's partner; a man barely older then she was by his throat with relative ease.

"What do you reckon? Think we should be quick to get a turn in...or should i take my time..." One of the disguised ayashi sniggered as he grabbed ahold of the woman's shirt and tore it off with ease as she cried out, only to have another of the ayashi pin his hand against her throat.

"Make it quick! I wanna have a go; human girls are supposed to be reeeally into it once you get them started" The second one commented as he leered hungrily at the human's almost completely bare chest.

"Leave her alone!" The man pleaded and was rewarded with a brutal kick to his chest for it.

"Pff, what a pussy..." The first ayashi laughed as he groped the woman further. "Dont worry though; we'll give your babe a good time and let you watch the whole thing..."

"Well here is the finale." a dark growl turned the five ayashi's attention to the owner of said voice. "Disband now. I will not be telling you a second time." It continued until Apollo emerged from the darkness, adorn in his toga-akin robes and a damning restrained and calm fury burning in his expression.

"So you know we're monsters eh? Whatever... what can YOU do to any of us?" One of them snorted and laughed as he swaggered over to the human formed Harbinger; giving off none of his immense twenty millenia year honed Yokai for the Ayashi to feel and mistaken him for human.

"Oooh a human thinks he can scare me~" He continued to boast as the others continued to molest the woman. The Ayashi snorted again as he reverted into his true form; as Apollo had assumed, a Minotaur; now towering seven feet as opposed to Apollo's human height. The two humans glanced at the transformation in terror then looked at the others who simply cackled as they too reverted.

"Think you can take on a pack of Minotaur little man?!" The one standing in front of Apollo snarled as he mockingly tapped the Harbinger with his razor sharp horns with a laugh. "C'mon, whats the matter scared? You will be when i..."

Apollo quickly grabbed ahold of one of the horns before it tapped him again and simply stared at the beast. "Fear. There are many things I do fear..." the Harbinger began coolly as he effortlessly twisted and snapped the horn right from the ayashi's head before throwing it down the alley toward the others.

"MY HORRRN!" The Minotaur bellowed in agony as clutched at his brutal wound then glanced at Apollo with primal fury and prepared to lunge, but gasped as his body felt immediately cold and as he looked down; he noticed Apollo's other arm now shoulder deep in his gut with blood pouring from it.

"...You, however, I merely pity." Apollo continued callously as the Minotaur fell backward; the extent of his injury apparent. The other four Minotaurs glared wide eyed as they watched the Harbinger's hand slip back through their fellow member's back while he fell down dead.

"Marlo!" The Minotaur who was clutching the young man let go and rushed to the fallen ayashi. The others let go of the woman as the atmosphere turned murderous.

"Leave now you two." Apollo spoke somewhat gently inspite of his look towards the remaining pack.

"Thank you! Thank you!" The man cried as he rushed to assist the woman and rushed past the Harbinger.

"He's dead..." The Minotaur hovering over the one called Marlo choked then stared daggers at Apollo "And you're next, you fucking bastard! KILL HIM!" He bellowed and immediately the others charged with their horns arched. Apollo calmly jumped onto the wall and pushed himself backward into the main street as the couple continued to flee into the distance. The Minotaur pack followed the Harbinger and immediately surrounded him in a pincer formation.

"You think you can do in my little brother!? JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" The biggest one bellowed as he stomped the ground with his hoofed foot.

"Just who do the four of you still standing think YOU are; storming into the world in your true forms for the first time in centuries and already begin thinking with Aono's ascention you have the right and abuse humans such as i've seen you attempt tonight." Apollo replied venomously but still calmly; these remaining four were already dead, they simply were no match for him.

"You think she was only the first?!"

"We've been having fun for weeks now!"

"What WE do is none of your business." The biggest one concluded "We're better then these humans; the women are ours to do with as we please. But you can die knowing that..."

'Aono...looks like I will once again be compelled to clean up the mess that you leave so casually in your so called 'plan'.' Apollo thought to himself; before now he would have simply sent this pack back to the Yokai world, but with his mind still reeling over the events of recent times as well as the audacity of these individuals left the Harbinger with one thought. Punishment by death.

"If you think I will be laying dead here this night..." Apollo began as he stanced in preperation for a fight and threw his robe ontop of a lampost leaving him in his tunic. "Then irony has favored you, for you will shortly join your brother for your deeds as it is time I showed you, your place."

One of the half bull half man ayashi charged the Harbinger from behind, his horns arched forwad however Apollo simply stepped aside, grabbed his horns before using momentum to throw himself onto the Ayashi's back. With a fluid motion; Apollo slammed his knees in the back of the Minotaur's neck causing him to fall forward and shatter his jaw on the tarmac.

Two more Minotaurs lunged as the beheld the flawless death of yet another of their group. Rage left them blinded as Apollo effortlessly danced around them and brought them down within minutes; one had his neck broken from a simple uppercut to the jaw, the other found himself with his horns snapped off and lodged deep in his throat and stomach.

"Boss! He's killing us!" the smaller of the two left standing trembled as the taller huffed and shoved him aside. "...You're not human either, despite showing no yokai...just WHAT are you?!" he snarled as Apollo calmly flicked his wrist, ridding it of specks of blood and viscera.

"Well...allow me to enlighten you..." Apollo elloquently spoke as he calmly walked towards the Minotaur. " Long ago; the Harbingers gained their name from the humans they honoured and respected; they were considered messengers from the old human gods; their roars the delivery of a message filled with their creator's wrath upon those who would harm or enslave their favored creation." Apollo continued as he walked "Aside from the idea of deities sending 'guardians' to protect mankind from evil; much of the rest of those facts are true. Time indeed fades and distorts, even legend; and much knowledge of my kin have been lost, save in few tomes...but in me, their purpose remains.

"You are also aware of the previous Overlord of all Ayashi correct?" Apollo questioned, The larger Minotaur began cowering backward but struggled a nod and then breathed a gasp as he recognised the Harbinger's human face from his youth.

"No...you're not...Apollo..." The Ayashi cried as the Harbinger's glance burned intently on him as his deliberately slowed transformation was complete. "It...can't be!"  
The smaller Minotaur was catatonic and in a bid of desperation; lunged at Apollo who simply gazed his way and bizzarely stood his ground, allowing the Minotaur's horns to perforate through his chest. He hissed and growled as the horns sunk deep into his flesh and he was flung like a ragdoll as the Ayashi roared and slammed him down into the pavement.

"DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE! DIE!" The younger Ayashi snarled almost rabidly; looking back towards his pack mate with a look of mirth.

"Pff i cant believe he went down so..."

"I commend your bravery, young one..." Apollo's voice sent a chill of pure unadulterated fear down the spine of the younger Minotaur. As he looked back he beheld Apollo rising to his feet and the gored holes from his horns healed almost instantly.

"Once upon a time; that would have been a fatal blow" Apollo mused then glared at the Minotaur; paralyzed from fright before feeling a rush of cold followed by an intense blast of heat as Apollo arched his head back and let loose an intense breath of flame; consuming the younger Minotaur, disintegrating and reducing him to cinders within moments.

"Were death so kind; mine would have arrived long before now..." Apollo stated almost reverandly before staring back at the lone Minotaur who screamed and tried running but his fear left him cumbersome as the Harbinger walked over to the blubbering ayashi, grabbing him by the throat and lifted him in a single motion.

"To answer your statement; i AM Apollo; former Overlord of Yokai and eternal protector of humanity AND of Ayashi." Apollo's burning eyes of blood and amber, narrowed as he glared deeply into the horror driven ones of the Minotaurs " And i still live up to the reputation of defending humanity. No longer may I be the utmost authority but I AM the one who will purge the world of ANY who dare threaten that promise of peace. Be it in this decade or a century yet to come." Apollo's voice became an intimidating snarl as his free hand tensed, his talons honed and prepared to strike. "Your pack's actions tonight have threatened that promise and now only you are the last to die as consequence."

The Minotaur's expression showed much; he just KNEW he was going to die, he closed his eyes despite his trembling as the one word reached his ears.

"...Run."

The Minotaur felt the ground as he fell, he looked up to behold the furious gaze that had for millenia seen the demise of all those who were considered foe. The Ayashi couldnt believe his luck; he was being spared.

"NOW!" Apollo roared viciously; the Minotaur neednt be told a second time; beaten and shamed, the Ayashi scrambled to his feet and galloped for his life.

"Realise your place, child; and remain in it." Apollo spoke out before breathing a sigh of irritance for the events that had transpired in less then five minutes. Immediately feeling as if he was being watched, the Harbinger gazed towards several of the houses nearby and beheld over a dozen humans staring at him, many of them holding their phones. What Apollo didnt realise was that he was being recorded but he knew already that since he was being watched, it was most definitely a fact that he had been overheard.

"Is that one of those monsters?" One voice called out suspiciously.

"Is it a demon? Or an angel?" A young girl, Apollo caught whispering as he quickly leaped above the lamp post to collect his robe and quickly reached for the Philosopher's Stone.

"Neither." Apollo replied as he stared right at the young girl, before vanishing with the stone's transporting light and leaving the crowd confounded.


End file.
